Tester!
by DashingNikkiRhodes
Summary: Here's a quick glimpse of a Vampire Diaries fanfiction that I've been working on. If you would be interested in reading the entire story, please leave reviews and I'll get more posted as soon as I can! Thanks in advance, lovelies! :)


Nichole stomped into the cool night, brushing her hair out of her face. She bounded forward, her heels clicking off the concrete as she took each angry step. Tears involuntairly spilled from her eyes, soaking her hot cheeks. Nichole started her way down the cobbled driveway. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, finally feeling the chill of the wind. As she took another step forward, her heel caught in a groove. Nichole cried out as her ankle twisted.

"Ow!" She whispered as she bent down, ripping the straps off her ankle. She took the shoe off and then went to work on the other one.

"Are you alright?" A voice behind her sofly asked. Nichole rolled her eyes and straightened up.

"What do you want, Klaus?" She shot at him.

"I just came to check on you." Nichole spun around and held up her arms. Her dress flowed out around her body as she twisted to face the vampire.

"Well as you can see, I'm just fine."

"I also came out to apologize to you." Klaus stuck his hands into his pants pockets.

"Apologize?" Nichole asked with a scoff. "What exactly are you apologizing for?"

"For upsetting you tonight and for hurting your feelings. I never meant to." Nichole laughed. It was the coldest sound that he had ever heard come from her. He knitted his eyebrows together in slight aggrevation. "I'm being serious, Nichole. My intention was to have a wonderful evening with you. I didn't want it to end like this."

"Is that all?" Nichole shortly asked.

"I'm afraid I don't understand..."

"Is that all you have to say you're sorry for? Because my feelings are a little hurt?"

"Nichole-"

"Damon hurt my feelings. But he can't even touch what you did to me."

"I don't understand how my actions could be worse. I didn't sleep around on you." Klaus defensively said.

"Of course you wouldn't understand." Nichole turned away from him.

"Then make me understand!" Klaus called after her. "You can be angry with me all you want but don't you dare walk away from me without explaining why."

"Oh, I owe you an explanation, do I?" Nichole shouted as she whipped around. Klaus shrugged his shoulders.

"I only see it to be fair. I invite you to a dance and then you stomp out angerily on me. If the reason isn't because I got into a little disagreement with your ex-boyfriend then I think I deserve an explanation as to why you're upset." Nichole looked away as more tears poured from her eyes. She brushed them away and shifted her weight.

"For the longest time I blamed you." She suddenly said. Klaus pulled his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms, waiting for her to continue. "I convinced myself that the only reason I ever even slept with you is because you compelled me to do so. You were the one who compelled me to go out with you that night. You compelled me to forget about Damon and to just feel for you... But you know what?" Nichole wiped the moisture from her eyes, smearing away her mascara.

"I was in complete control of what I was doing that night. I knew that I was out with you and I didn't care about anything else. I didn't even care about Damon. I just wanted to be with you. And then we slept together... I gave you something that I hadn't even given the love of my life... And it wasn't because you compelled me to it. I had sex with you because I wanted to! And then I woke up the next morning and you were gone. And I remembered that I was in love with Damon. All I could feel was an immense amount of guilt." A sob formed in her throat and Nichole had to force it back down.

"Nichole, I never intended to sleep-"

"I don't feel guilty about sleeping with you!" Nichole shouted, finally admitting the truth to herself. Klaus froze, his eyes growing slightly larger in surprise. "I feel guilty because I knew that I was going to hurt Damon. I never, ever want to hurt him. Ever. And then I felt guilty because..."

"Because of what?" Klaus softly asked.

"Because I knew that I was falling in love with you!" Her voice cracked. Klaus blinked a few times, feeling his heart skip a small beat before quickly regulating itself. "And then you pulled a classic Klaus." Nichole scoffed. "You took advantage of the first oppurtunity that presented itself! You told my boyfriend in front of your siblings, Stefan, two of my best friends, and my brother! You told a room full of people that you took my virginity! And for what reason, Klaus? Did you hope that everyone would just up and leave me there so you could have me all to yourself?"

"No."

"Then tell me, Klaus! Why did you do it?" He didn't give her an answer. "Tell me!" Her voice screeched. Her face was slowly turning a light shade of pink as a loud sob escaped her throat.

"Did that night not mean a thing to you at all? Was it so completely insignificant to you that it didn't even bother you to use it as mockery?"

"No."

"Did you just sleep with me so you could rub it in Damon's face?"

"No!" Klaus shouted, becoming angry. "You've got it completely wrong!"

"Then tell me!" Nichole screamed. "What is the reason, Klaus?" He stalked forward, quickly closing the distance between himself and Nichole. He ignored when she flinched back from him and reached out, holding her face between his hands.

"From the moment I saw you, Nichole, I knew that there was something special about you." He stared deep into her eyes, taking note that they turned sea-green when she was crying. He brushed away a few tears with his thumbs as they rolled down her cheeks.

"I couldn't let you just get away. And then you rejected me over and over again. But I knew, Nichole. I could hear your heart when I was around. It would speed up and skip beats, like it is now. I knew that I made you feel something that you had never felt before, not even for your precious Damon. I couldn't give up on you.

"The night I compelled you, I was very careful with my words. I wanted you to go out with me willingly. I didn't want a fake date. And I got exactly what I wanted. I got a night with you where you didn't use Damon as an excuse to get away. You became yourself around me. And look at what happened, Nichole! You fell in love with me."

"But why? Why did you make me do this?" Nichole cried out, trying to turn her head away from him. Klaus tightened his grip but kept his hands gentle on her fragile skin.

"No one made you do anything. You did this yourself."

"You just wanted me because you knew you couldn't have me." Her voice caught in her throat. Klaus shook his head and wiped more tears away as they spilled from her eyes.

"I wanted you because I'm in love with you." And with those words, Klaus lowered his head.

"Don't. Klaus-" He pressed his lips to hers, cutting her off. Nichole resisted, trying to pull away from him. She brought her hands to his face and tried to push him away, but he was much too strong. Her efforts to get away were useless.

Klaus held onto her, refusing to stop. He knew that if he waited, just for a few seconds or even minutes if that's how long it took, she would cave. She would let herself feel exactly what her heart wanted her to feel and she would kiss him back. And as he felt her muscles begin to relax, he knew he was right.

Nichole pulled her hands away from his face and let her fingers run through his hair. She opened her mouth and pressed her body against his. Klaus held her as tight to him as he possibly could, not stopping until he felt her heartbeat against his chest. They kissed each other passionately, hungerily. Klaus pushed her toward the closest tree and pinned her between the trunk and his body.

Nichole moved her hands up and down his back, feeling his muscles through his shirt. She tugged at it, untucking it from his pants. Klaus moved his mouth to her neck, kissing her delicious skin. He could feel her veins pulsing under his tounge and lips but he didn't feel the urge to bite her. Nichole sighed, pulling his head deeper into her neck. Klaus moved back to her mouth, running his hands over her silky dress. He lifted her legs off the ground and locked them around his waist.

Suddenly, Nichole felt overwhelmed. Her thoughts went to Damon... Damon. The man she loved... Or did she? Did she really love Klaus? Is this who she was supposed to be with? Or was Damon her true love?

And then Damon's face flashed through her mind. She could see the expression on his face when he found out that she had betrayed him... How his eyes had darkened with hurt when he saw her come strolling through the parlor at the dance on Klaus's arm...

She sobbed in Klaus's mouth and turned her head. She pushed him back and he gently let her to the ground. He held her face in his hands and they looked into each other's eyes, silent, except for the sound of Nichole's quiet cries. Klaus ran his fingers over her cheeks and kissed away her tears. She brushed her fingers over his face, feeling the stubble of his goatee.

Nichole turned away, stepping pass Klaus and then running down the cobble driveway, past her forgotten shoes. Klaus thought about calling after her, but her sobs echoed in the night and he decided against it.


End file.
